Guy Penrod
| birth_place = Taylor, Texas | origin = Lynchburg, Virginia | instrument = Vocals | genre = Christian, Southern gospel | occupation = Singer | years_active = 1988–present | label = Servant/Spring House | associated_acts = Gaither Vocal Band | website = }} Guy Allen Penrod (born July 2, 1963) is a gospel music singer. He is known for his work as the lead singer of the Gaither Vocal Band, a position he held from 1994 to 2008. Early life Penrod was born in Taylor, Texas and grew up in Las Cruces, New Mexico, where his father, Rev. Joseph Loren "Joe" Penrod, was the lead pastor of Temple Baptist Church, and his mother is Barbara Josie Penrod (née, Gray). He graduated from Hobbs High School. During his high school years Penrod recorded his first album, singing all four parts. Career Penrod is a graduate of Liberty University. Starting in the 1980s, he worked as a studio singer, backing up voices such as Carman, Steve Green, Amy Grant, Michael W. Smith, Garth Brooks, Shania Twain, James Ingram, and Phillips, Craig & Dean.http://gaither.com/artists/guy-penrod He was also a member of the Christ Church Choir (as was another future Gaither Vocal Band member, Jonathan Pierce). During his years in the studio, he met Bill Gaither for the first time. He also made regular appearances on TNN's Music City Tonight as a background singer in the mid-1990s. After accepting the position with the Gaither Vocal Band in 1994, Penrod became internationally known for his powerful vocals and broad singing range. He has performed in Gaither Homecoming concerts all over the U.S. and Canada, as well as in Europe, Australia, and Africa. In 1998, he performed a duet with the Cathedral Quartet's lead singer Glen Payne on their Farewell Celebration video. Penrod performed for the grand opening of Jerry Falwell's new Thomas Road Baptist Church new 6,000 seat sanctuary. His album, The Best of Guy Penrod, reached No. 92 on the Billboard 200 on August 6, 2005. The Gaither Vocal Band's 2006 release was entitled Give It Away, followed by Lovin' Life in 2008. Penrod won a Grammy Award for his work on the "Lovin Life" project. In a press release on January 13, 2009, Bill Gaither announced that Penrod would be leaving the Gaither Vocal Band and starting a solo career.http://gaither.com/news/press.php?uid=1595 In August 2009, Penrod released his debut solo album, Breathe Deep, on the Servant Records label. Produced by veteran country music producer and studio musician Brent Rowan, the album consists of positive country music with Christian undertones. Penrod's sophomore solo album Hymns debuted at No. 1 on the Nielsen SoundScan Southern Gospel retail chart, became the top-selling southern gospel album of 2012, and was also one of the year’s top-selling gospel recordings in Cracker Barrel Old Country Store® nationwide. Hymns sold over 100,000 units. http://www.singingnews.com/news/11685032/ In 2012, Penrod became the new host of Gospel Music Showcase, a popular Daystar Television Network program that focuses on southern gospel music. It can be seen every Saturday. The show has been awarded an Emmy.http://www.daystar.com/guest-guide/guy-penrod/ Penrod won "Soloist of the Year" from the National Quartet Convention in 2013.http://www.natqc.com/category/nqc-music-awards/#.V7S3f5MrKRs Penrod released his third solo project titled Worship in May 2014. In September 2014, Penrod released his first solo Christmas project entitled "Christmas." It became the No. 2 album in Cracker Barrel stores with 30,000 units sold, second only to Blake Shelton.http://www.sgnscoops.com/tag/guy-penrod/ Penrod released his first solo DVD entitled Live: Hymns & Worship in January 2016. The Project was filmed at Thomas Road Baptist Church. The release debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard chart for music videos sold upon its release. The album debuted at #2 on the "Billboard" chart for contemporary Christian music. Personal life Penrod and his wife, Angie (Clark), have eight children—seven boys and a girl (the youngest)... All their children are home schooled. Discography Solo With The Gaither Vocal Band * 1995: Southern Classics, Vol. 2 * 1997: Loving God & Loving Each Other * 1998: Still The Greatest Story Ever Told * 1999: God Is Good * 2000: I Do Believe * 2002: Everything Good * 2003: A Cappella * 2004: The Best Of The GVB * 2006: Give It Away * 2007: Together, feat. Ernie Haase & Signature Sound * 2008: Lovin' Life * 2008: Christmas Gaither Vocal Band Style * 2009: Reunion, Vol. 1 & 2 References Category:1963 births Category:American Christians Category:American male singers Category:American performers of Christian music Category:Hobbs High School alumni Category:Liberty University alumni Category:Living people Category:Southern gospel performers Category:People from Taylor, Texas